Kingdom of Cape Breton
CBD£2.4 billion|gdpyear = 2004|gdppercapita = £3,085.44|literacy = 99%|drivinglane = Right|dateformat = MM-DD-YYYY|time_zone = GMT-4|formation_event4 = Military Junta Established|formation_date4 = June 1st, 2004}}The Kingdom of Cape Breton is an island nation located off the North-East coast of North America, near The Federation of Nova Scotia. The nation is a Unitary State with a Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy government, currently under a military junta. The leader of the nation is King Justin076 of Cape Breton, although he is the head of state and the leader, his duties are mainly ceremonial. General Trump has control of the country through a military junta. About 780 thousand people reside in the Kingdom. Cape Breton is a highly developed nation with a GDP of about 2.4 Billion Pounds and a per capita GDP of 3,000 pounds. The Kingdom of Cape Breton is a proud member of the Green Protection Agency. Government The Kingdom of Cape Breton is a Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy, in which the power of the Monarch (King Justin076) is vested within the monarchs government which is elected by the people of Cape Breton. The current Parliament has 1 house in which 100 elected officials legislate and essentially run the country. The leader of the majority party becomes the Prime Minister. The current majority party is the conservative party which took power recently since the past election. James Sutherland is the Prime Minister of Cape Breton and the unofficial head of government. He leads the conservative party and the main power holder in the Kingdom. His cabinet which contains 5 Member's of Parliament are responsible for various government agency's. Elections Occur every year. In June 2004 following the declaration of war by Fraggle Rock against the Kingdom. The General of the Cape Breton Armed Forces Ronald Trump took control of the nation and dissolved parliament and removed Prime Minister James Sutherland from power. This coup established a military Junta in the nation which remains in-effect. Also following the nuclear attack on the nations capital of Sydney Mines, the government currently operates out of North Sydney. Economy The Kingdom of Cape Breton has a mainly capitalist economy. But there are a few government run(Crown Corporations) resource companies. The economy is fully developed. As of May 20th 2016, the economy was worth about 2.4 Billion Pounds. The economy is mainly a resource export based economy with large exports of steel and aluminum. The new elected government is promising to diversify the economy away from a basic resource extraction and exportation economy. The following table shows the total number of steel and aluminum manufactured in Cape Breton per day, per week and per month. The economy went in massive decline following a war in 2004. Culture The Kingdom of Cape Breton is a maritime nation with strong cultural roots with British, Scottish and Irish cultures. They are famous for their fiddlers and folk music. Many people have similar diets to those who live in the American Nations. There is also a large amount of alcohol drinkers in the nation. About 80 percent of the nation consumes at least 1 alcoholic beverage per week. There is also a lot of hiking, boating, summer sports, camping and fishing in Cape Breton. The national sport of Cape Breton is hockey. As the nation has cold and snowy winters, Cape Breton also has a lot of ice fisherman, snowmobilers, and other outdoor winter activities. The anthem of Cape Breton is a folk music themed song about the nation and its people. It is titled "The Island". National Defense The Cape Breton Armed Forces are responsible for the defense and security of the Kingdom of Cape Breton. As of now the Kingdom operates 4 branches of the military. They include; Cape Breton Army, which is responsible for ground operations and missile defense. The Royal Cape Breton Air Force, which is responsible for air defense of Cape Breton and for conduction air operations in Cape Breton and abroad. The Royal Cape Breton Navy, which is responsible for naval operations and for patrolling Cape Breton's off shore waters and for conducting naval operations abroad with allies. And lastly, the Royal Intelligence Agency(RIA), the RIA is responsible for gathering intelligence and for defending Cape Breton from foreign spy operations and other espionage attempts against the nation. The Commander-in-Chief of the Cape Breton Armed Forces is King Justin076, but in practice the nations armed forces are under the command of the Minister of National Defense. The armed forces are for self defense only, as Cape Breton is a neutral nation and a member of the Green Protection Agency. Military Expenditures The Government of Cape Breton spends about 5% of its GDP on defense. Which is about 125 Million Pounds. The spending dramatically increased following the military Junta government took control of the nation following the Fraggle War. Here is an overview of Military Spending by Branch of the armed Forces. t The current military government plans to increase spending by about 30% over the next year due to increased tensions. Cape Breton Army The Cape Breton Army is the nations ground forces. They are responsible for ground operations and missile defense. As of May 24th, 39 thousand soldiers and 1600 tanks make up the army. The Tanks the army uses are the most advanced tanks in the world and arguably the best tanks every created. Along with other nations the army uses the Leopard 2 Main Battle Tank. The army operates 1600 of them and plans to order and build another 1400 over the next several years. Royal Cape Breton Air Force (RCBAF) The Royal Cape Breton Air Force is the air force of the nation. They are responsible for air operations and defending Cape Breton Air Space. They operate mainly the F-22 Specialized Fighting Aircraft. The Air Force is armed with 162 F-22's. The F-22 which is the main aircraft in the air force is recognized as the most sophisticated and best fighting aircraft in the world. The Air Force seen its first action in the Fraggle War and exceeded expectations. They were extremely efficient and helped the Kingdom of Cape Breton defend from foreign invaders. Royal Cape Breton Navy (RCBN) The Royal Cape Breton Navy is the navy of the Kingdom of Cape Breton. They are responsible for naval operations and patrolling and defending Cape Breton's interests in the seas. They also complete anti-piracy operations, anti-raiding operations and complete joint patrols with allies. The navy currently operates two classes of destroyers, the Clarke and Iroquois Class. The navy is under a major expansion. Naval Blockade of Fraggle Rock When Fraggle Rock declared war on the Kingdom of Cape Breton in 2004 the Government immediately ordered for a Naval Blockade to be deployed against Fraggle Rock. This blockade was a major win for Cape Breton during the war and due to Fraggle Rock not being able to trade or receive much needed aid it eventually led to Fraggle Rock surrendering. The Royal Cape Breton Navy was praised for its extremely successful naval operation during the war. List of Active RCBN Ships Here is a list of the current ships commissioned by the Royal Cape Breton Navy. Alliance Affiliation The Kingdom of Cape Breton joined the Green Protection Agency on April 1st, 2016. And King Justin076 declared Cape Breton a neutral nation on April 2nd. The Cape Breton is an active member of the Green Protection Agency and shares the values of the alliance. The Green Protection Agency is responsible for Cape Breton's quick development, all citizens of the nation thank the alliance for that. History The Kingdom of Cape Breton has a long history. From the colonial era to its dictatorship era. Cape Breton has a rich history. Colonial Era Cape Breton In the 1700's Cape Breton Island was colonized by the United Kingdom and became the colony of Cape Breton. Many new world settlers settled in various communities throughout the island. The British controlled Cape Breton for over 100 years. During this time Cape Breton was an important port area and strategic place for the British during their colonial wars and imperial era. The Colony of Cape Breton eventually merged with the Colony of Nova Scotia to become one "Colony of Nova Scotia" Nova Scotia Rule and The Great War The Colony of Nova Scotia declared independence from the British Empire and became a self-governing nation. At this time Nova Scotia ruled Cape Breton with great force and stopped any attempt of Cape Breton Independence. During this aggressive rule Cape Breton fell into a depression and the economy fell with many citizens impoverished as the Nova Scotia government refused to treat Cape Breton equally as it did the mainland. During the great war Cape Bretoner's provided men to fight with the Nova Scotia Army. Cape Breton also manufactured war materials for Nova Scotia. Late in the war Nova Scotia ordered a military draft for Cape Breton only, which was extremely controversial in Cape Breton. However the war ended shortly after and not many conscripts were sent to war. Independence and Absolute Monarchy Era Following the great war, Nova Scotia was heavily depleted and its armed forces weakened. Finally Cape Breton was able to gain independence from Nova Scotia as it could no longer afford to fight the independence movement. So then on August 1st 1984. Cape Breton officially declared independence from Nova Scotia. The leader of the independence movement William Justin crowned himself king and took absolute power in Cape Breton. Although King William was an absolute monarch and therefore technically a dictator he did not rule with force and dictatorial values. He fought for the people and respected them. He heavily developed Cape Breton into what it is today. Although in 2000 a democratic movement came about and King William did not fight to remain in power, he respected the people and voluntarily abolished the absolute rule. Constitutional Monarchy and Modern Years In 2000, the Kingdom of Cape Breton became a Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy. Justin076 became King, however his duties are mainly ceremonial. Cape Breton held there first democratic election and the 1st Cape Breton Parliament was founded. With Prime Minister David Clarke being the 1st Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Cape Breton. Under David Clarke, the Kingdom of Cape Breton joined the Green Protection Agency, signed a non-nuclear weapons treaty which expires in 2011, and set out the official new Cape Breton constitution. In 2003, Prime Minster Clarke lost his reelection vote and the Conservative Party of Cape Breton took control of Parliament with James Sutherland becoming the current and 2nd Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Cape Breton. Fraggle War and Nuclear Attack In June 2004, the Kingdom of Cape Breton was tied into crisis following a failed espionage operation against the nation Fraggle Rock. Following Fraggles rouge actions of using a nuclear weapon against one of Cape Breton's allies, Cape Breton completed a failed espionage operation against Fraggle. However, the Kingdom was highly criticized for its actions as a neutral nation. The Kingdom of Cape Breton faced large Sanctions. On May 31, 2004 Fraggle Rock declared war upon the Kingdom of Cape Breton. For 8 days the Kingdom blockaded Fraggle Rock, carried out air and ground attacks with little counter-attacks. However on June 8th, Fraggle Rock launched a nuclear weapons as anticipated at the Kingdom of Cape Breton's Capital of Sydney Mines. This attack killed nearly 130,000 people and destroyed about 80% of the entire city. The Kingdom of Cape Breton highly criticized Fraggle Rock for targeting innocent civilians. Also due to the war, the General of the Armed Forces, Ronald Trump overthrew the government and established a military junta. On June 14th, Fraggle Rock and Cape Breton came to a stalemate due to Fraggle Rock being almost completely destroyed and its lack of ability to wage war against Cape Breton. Cape Breton proclaimed victory however due to Fraggle Rock not surrendering this could be argued. Military Loses were greater for Fraggle Rock, however Civilian loses were greater for Cape Breton after nearly 130 thousand people perished in the Nuclear Bombing of Sydney Mines. The 14 day war will go down in Cape Breton's history as being the greatest conflict in its history. Post-Fraggle War Following the end of the war with Fraggle Rock, the Kingdom of Cape Breton was in crisis. A military dictatorship had control of the country following the establishment of a military junta. The Kingdom's economy declined from 2.8 billion pounds prior to the war to 2.3 billion pounds following the war. Also, most of the country escaped intensive damage, however the capital Sydney Mines was completely flattened following a Nuclear Strike. The Armed Forces immediately went to work to clean up after most of the radiation was cleared up. During the post-war year the former Prime Minister James Sutherland who was blamed for the failed espionage operation which caused the war was arrested by the armed forces and trialed for his crimes. James Sutherland was charged for violating several treaties as well as violating the GPA's and the Kingdom of Cape Breton's declaration of neutrality, he sentenced to 10 years in Federal Prison for his violations. The Military Junta is to remain in place until 2005 when normal democratic proceedings will resume. Law The Cape Breton Constitution of 2000 is the supreme law of the nation. Cape Breton's judiciary plays an important role in interpreting laws and has the power to strike down Acts of Parliament that violate the constitution. The Supreme Court of Cape Breton is the highest court in the country and final arbiter and has been led since 2000 by the Chief Justice Liam Mackenzie. Its nine members are appointed by King Justin076 on the advice of the prime minister and minister of justice. Notable Laws in Cape Breton * Use, possession or sale of controlled substances(drugs) or any drug paraphernalia is outlawed in Cape Breton. Drug Usage in the nation is (0%). * Legal Drinking age is 16 years old. * Age of which someone can obtain a drivers licence is 14 years old. * Age of consent is 12 years old. * Same Sex Marriage is illegal in the Kingdom of Cape Breton. Homophobia is also not criminalized, although uncommon. * Cape Breton Law requires all citizens over the age of 13 to vote in any federal election, referendum or municipal election. Failure to do so could result in up to 6 months incarceration + 25,000 pounds in fines. * Children are expected to attend school from ages 6 through 14. At the age of 14 students graduate and obtain a job in the countries work force. * There is no death penalty in the Kingdom of Cape Breton. * Citizens must serve in the countries military force for at least 2 years during the ages from 20-25. Or complete 1000 hours of community service. Failing to do so could result in up to 15 years in prison. __FORCETOC__